


Time and Relative Dimension in Space

by CaptainBrieOnToast



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: BAMF Rose, Bad Wolf Rose Tyler, F/M, Kinda, Reunion Fic, Reunions, What do you people tag in this fandom, i have no clue what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainBrieOnToast/pseuds/CaptainBrieOnToast
Summary: Billy runs into someone on the Tardis she's never heard of before and ends up reuniting the Doctor with someone he hasn't seen since he had big ears and wore leather.





	Time and Relative Dimension in Space

“So, what I can just spend as much time in here as I want? Like I’m at some sort of resort or something?” Bill asked breathlessly looking around the room she was in.

“Sort of,” the doctor replied distractedly. He was leaned over the center console of the Tardis, looking at one of the screens. He always seemed so busy, so distracted.

“I’m going to wander off,” Bill announced turning her head to look down one of the halls. The Doctor didn’t regard her and thankfully the man he was usually around wasn’t there or else he might have complained about it.

Bill glanced back at the doctor once more, watching him as he studied the screen before him, considering not even going exploring in such a foreign space. But then she heard a crash. Bill spun around just in time to see the end of the hall _moving._ Bill sucked in a breath and darted down the hall, but before reaching where she could have sworn the hall led, the hall abruptly just ended.

“But-” Bill put a hand on the wall. “There was a door here, just a second ago.”

She stepped back from the wall and stared at it for a moment. There was another crash, one that made Bill jump and she noticed a pink door to her left. She stepped towards it and it darted up across the hallway to the other side.

Bill squinted and whipped around, this time lunging for the door knob of the pink door. She successfully grabbed it but the door still moved, even if she was holding on to it. It zoomed to the roof of the hall, and down the hall, trying to shake Bill off. She screamed, clinging to the door for her life.

“What’s going on out there?”  
Bill squinted, holding tight to the moving door was weird enough but it seemed as if someone were talking from the inside.

“I hear someone screaming.”

“Screaming! I’m screaming!” Bill blurted suddenly. There was another crash from inside the room- whoever was in there must be clumsy- and then the doorknob was twisting.

“The door is heavy, sexy? What’s going on?”

“Sexy?! Who the bloody hell is sexy?!”

Finally, the door slammed to a stop, throwing Bill off the door knob. She hit the ground with a dull thud that knocked the air from her lungs. The pink door swung open and a bright light shone down on Bill. She looked up.

“Oh, my god.”

There was a woman standing here, dressed in a pink shirt and some blue jeans. She had trainers on, and short blonde hair and in the light of the Tardis she was illuminated in a golden aura, even her eyes… they shimmered like little golden orbs.

Bill clambered to her feet, for once caught without words in her mouth.

“Oh, my god, hi.”

The woman tilted her head.

“You aren’t the doctor, are you?” She asked. She tilted her head and leaned towards Bill. “He said he could regenerate into anything…”  
“He’s…. He’s down that way.”

Bill pointed half-heartedly down the hall. The woman glanced down it.

“You’re the new companion then?” She asked. Bill gulped and nodded.

“I-I’m Bill.”

“Rose.”

Another crash went off and Rose whipped around.   
“I’m a bit busy. Come in?” She said, but she dragged Bill inside as she moved in, clearly not intent on giving her a choice in the matter. She was walking forward, towards a small box that seemed to be momentarily on fire. “I’ve got this thing, meant to be a cloaking sort of device but also a safety machine. Keeps short circuiting.”

Scattered across the walls of the room were various pictures of this woman with a number of different men with her on the wall. One an older man with black hair, big ears, and a large smile. There was also a black man, with a clear jealous look on his face, another man with black hair and a cocky look to himself, and a younger man with brown hair and a nerdy smile. Rose could be seen with all of them, looking like the happiest woman in the world. It looked like she had been married to brown haired man, she could be seen with him in numerous pictures: them in their home, them with children, them at their wedding, and then a picture of Rose in black at a grave. There were three of those.

“See it’s supposed to be a bit like a sonic screwdriver but not nearly as practical and more for people like you and me. Helpers.”  
Rose darted across the room and held up a small metal object triumphantly. She then pointed it at her box, staring in delight as it buzzed to life.

The box rumbled and crashed again, making Rose groan. She went over to the box and opened it. She started to mess with the wires inside.

“ _Who_ are you?” Bill blurted. Rose glanced up at her.

“I told you. Rose. I’m like you,” she said.

“What?”  
Rose blinked and shook her head.

“Oh, god I’m sounding too much like him aren’t I? Just assuming you know what is happening… You must be new, I’ve been thinking about him a lot… Here, sit down, I’ll explain myself. Do you want any tea?”  
Bill was sat down on a bed involuntarily and she shook her head.

“Right. My name is Rose Tyler. I used to travel with the doctor when he had a different face- “

“A different face?!”  
“He’s alien remember?” Rose elaborated. “Anyway, something happened and I had to leave him. I’m sure you’ve heard of the Battle of Canary Warf?”  
“Who hasn’t?” Bill snorted.

“I was directly involved in that and got stuck in another universe with a duplicate of the Doctor at the time. Together we lived a lovely life, but sadly enough as it turned out something had been changed in me. I’m forever linked with the Tardis, and the Tardis, well, she is linked with the Doctor. All three of us are connected but by the time I was back, the Doctor had a new companion.”

Rose smiled brightly.

“So, I’ve been staying here in secret, with sexy here to keep me safe and hidden.”

“Who is sexy?” Bill asked uncertainly.

“The Tardis… Does he not call her that anymore?”

Rose pouted a moment and ran her fingers along the walls.

“Now I know why you talk to me so much, does he talk to you at all?”

There was a moment of silence and Rose tilted her head again.

“What an old geezer.”

She turned her attention back to Bill.

“The Tardis, she is a telepathic machine, living being, she can talk to you if your telepathic in anyway. Lucky me, I can talk to her.”  
Rose stood up suddenly, her head whipping around.

“You have to get out of here,” she blurted suddenly.

Bill blinked.

“Wha- “

Rose grabbed Bill by the arms and began to usher her out of the room. She threw open the bedroom door.

“The Doctor can’t know you were here. Don’t come back. I don’t exist okay?”

Bill opened her mouth but by the time any words were prepared to come out of her mouth Rose had slammed the door in her face. Then the door whizzed down the hallway, leaving Bill dazed and confused.

“Bill?”  
Bill turned slowly to face the Doctor who was standing in the middle of the hall.

“What were you doing?”

“I… I was…”

Bill gulped.

“Who is Rose Tyler?”  
The Doctor’s eyes widened and he furiously looked around.

“Where did you hear that name? Were you in a room you weren’t supposed to be in?” The Doctor demanded. Bill gulped.

“Uh…”

_The Doctor can’t know you were here. Don’t come back. I don’t exist okay?_

“I saw the name in a room. Is all.”  
“Well forget it,” the Doctor spat. “It’s not for you.”  
“But- Who was it?” Bill pressed. The Doctor frowned deeply, and his eyes studied Bill hard.

“You’re sure you didn’t see anything?”

He pushed into a random room door beside them.

“This exact thing happened with Clara, all of a sudden she’s just _asking_ about Rose Tyler. She’s just _curious_. I don’t like being lied to Bill and I certainly don’t like it when things are hidden from me.”

He stepped into Bill’s bubble, his nose centimeters from hers.

“Either way, I always find out what I need to know.”

“Even if it takes you a while?”  
The Doctor squinted his eyes.

“What?”

“I mean you said the same thing happened with Clara, and your eyes tell me it happened before that even. That means it’s been years and you still haven’t figured out why your companions have suddenly been talking about older ones. I may be new, but I’m not completely stupid Doctor.”

The Doctor leveled her with a look of defeat and turned around briskly.

“Well then, where are we off to?” He asked. “Whole universe at our finger tips where should we go?”

The Doctor continued to babble on and on, his feet taking him farther down the hall, back towards the console room. Bill watched him for a moment, following behind him thoughtlessly. Then she turned around and looked back towards the pink door. She couldn’t see it anymore but she could tell it was down the hall somewhere.

“Bill?”

“Coming!”

Bill turned, trying to erase all thoughts of the beautiful woman she had seen from her brain.

-

“That was… That was amazing!” Bill laughed, darting into the Tardis, clutching her side. She ached all over, she was sweating and her breaths came in short pants. “Is everything you do always so dangerous?”  
The Doctor grinned back at her.

“Always.”

Bill giggled.

“And those alien women… Ugh, I need a shower. I must stink.”  
“Down the hall.”

Bill smiled.

“Thanks,” she said and stumbled down the stairs, towards the bathroom. She had just reached the door knob when a pink door caught her eyeline.

“Rose?” She whispered. A smile broke out across her face and she darted down the hallway, throwing open the door.

Rose was sitting on her bed, a pair of 3D glasses on her face just staring at a wall. As Bill stepped into the room Rose jumped up pocketing the glasses and turning to face Bill

“Uh, Bill, right?”

Bill smiled and nodded.

“Yeah… Uh how are you doing? Do you just hang out all alone?”

“It’s me and sexy,” Rose replied with a shrug.

“Must be lonely. I’m surprised it hasn’t driven you insane.”

Rose fell silent her fingers clasped and relaxed.

“What was it like? Your trip with the Doctor?”

Bill sighed dreamily.

“It was amazing. Other planets are so cool! Other aliens, are amazing I just- and the life and death- I mean we were almost killed- I shouldn’t be so excited everything hurts and yet I am, I am so excited!”

Rose smiled, and Bill could just see the stars in her eyes.

“I miss that... I haven’t been out of this room in…” She trailed off. “Really that long? I’m getting old.” Rose turned to glance in a mirror. “How’s the Doctor?”

“A showoff, a bit too excitable, but also way too quick to anger. He’s touchy.”

Rose chuckled.

“Same old Doctor.”

“Why are you locked up in this room all alone?” Bill asked. Rose looked up and smiled.

“The Doctor isn’t ready to see me again,” Rose explained. “And he’s got you, and he’s so much older now… I don’t know, sexy and I are good.”

The Tardis jolted and Rose gritted her teeth, barely jolting as Bill got thrown up against the wall.

“Okay so sexy thinks I should go out too, but she’s always helping keep me hidden anyways, unless it’s a Companion with too much ambition. Such as yourself. Then I get a good chat.”  
“But, if you want to talk to the Doctor and you guys are in the same place, why don’t you just go talk to him?” Bill reiterated. “I don’t get it you both clearly miss each other- “

“You think he misses me?”  
“-And you are driving yourself crazy! Just go talk to him.”  
Rose sighed and plopped down on the bed in her room.

“I- “

“Honestly, you’re like a hormonal teenager.”  
Bill grabbed Rose by the wrist, sick of her excuses. She dragged her out of the bedroom, which is about when Rose started to really protest. In sharp whispers, she began to chant again and again about how she couldn’t see the Doctor, but luckily Bill was physically stronger than her. She continued to drag the blonde down the hall until they were in the console room.

Rose froze as soon as they reached the stairs that led to the center console. The Doctor was talking, _rambling_ really. He hadn’t even noticed that Bill was with someone else. He was too busy trying his best to be impressive.

Rose meanwhile was barely breathing. A hint of a smile flinted across her face, and all the anxiety that Bill had previously noticed on the beautiful woman’s body was gone.

“ _Doctor_.”

The Doctor froze, leaned over the console his hand on a lever.

“Rose.”

The Doctor didn’t turn around to face Bill and Rose, he stayed completely still and so did Rose.

“ _Rose Tyler_. Rose _Marion_ Tyler.”

The Doctor finally turned around, and when his eyes landed on Rose they both smiled.

“You’re old now,” she chuckled. “Older then you were…” She gestured to her ears and the Doctor laughed.

“Yes, well. I’m also older age wise, not just appearance. My last regeneration wore a suspender and _bowties_. Started reading with reading glasses and I was so very _domestic_.”

Rose broke into an uncontrollable laughter.

“It’s your nightmare! Must have been so lonely.”

“Not anymore,” the Doctor replied.

Rose slowly made her way away from Bill, not that it really mattered cause to the Doctor and Rose, Bill may as well have been invisible. Rose carefully took the lapels of the Doctors coat and stared at his shirt, then lowered her eyes to his blue pants.

“You know, I always thought you’d dress up more in your old age. You know, keep the tux pants. But instead you wear _these_ ,” Rose commented.

The Doctor smiled an affectionate smile, and put his hands around Rose’s waist. He shook his head.

“This body is much too old for you,” he whispered. Rose chuckled.

“I’m much older then I used to be Doctor. I’ve got two hearts now.”

The Doctor moved one of his hands to Rose’s left chest, and then her right.

“How?” He asked with a confused look. Rose gave him a coy smile and a shrug.

“Bad wolf,” she whispered. It meant nothing to Bill but a knowing look crossed the Doctor’s face.

“But what happened to…”

“He died, old age. I watched most of my family die out before finally I tried to get here. I haven’t died yet or anything but if I did I think I’d just regenerate,” she explained.

Hundreds of questions flew through Bill’s mind but she kept her mouth shut, not wanting to ruin this moment.

“Which means… You can travel with me… Us and you won’t grow old,” the Doctor said. He stooped down and pressed his lips to Rose’s lips. He pulled back after a long moment. “Rose Tyler I-“

Rose put her finger to the Doctor’s lips and smiled.

“I know,” she whispered. “Now… I think you owe Bill something.”

Both the Doctor and Rose turned to Bill who whistled and turned in a circle, pretending not to know that they had been previously having a moment together.

“All of time and space,” Rose said with a bit of mirth in her voice. “Anywhere you want to go, where will we go first?”

Rose laughed and threw a lever forward. It jerked the group and Bill screamed in surprise.

“What?” The Doctor said. “Do you think you’re impressive?”

“I am impressive,” Rose replied with a tongue in cheek smile on her face. She shoved her hands into her back pockets and the Doctor pulled her into another deep kiss. Bill stumbled across the room to the console and twisted, pushed, and lifted the lever closest to her. It was bronze and round and somehow it made the Tardis stop twisting and spinning.

“Alright love birds,” Bill said with a deep breath. “Less kissing and dazzling. If you two are so impressive let’s prove it.”

The two pulled apart and smiled at Bill in a way that nearly made her fear for her life.

“What is it I used to say?” The Doctor asked putting his hand on a lever. Rose placed her hand on top of his and at the same moment they threw the lever forward more and screamed:

“Allonsy!”

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this after the first episode in this season, just now got around to editing and posting it, hope everyone enjoyed!


End file.
